


A Pen Gives Me Confidence (To Speak the words that my lips refuse to form)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Literally a love letter I wrote and I'm just throwing it online, M/M, idk what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Dear Seongwoo hyung,You're reading this because I've been a coward............................................................................(AKA My "stupid" real life love letter that I decided to throw online)





	A Pen Gives Me Confidence (To Speak the words that my lips refuse to form)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh enjoy?  
> Don't bash THE FEELS thanks ;)

Dear Seongwoo hyung,

You're reading this because I've been a coward, and I;m writing this because I'm not going to let myself pine over you when I know the chances for seeing you again are slim. I

confess that I really like you, I want to say love but I can't tie my heart to something that's not meant to be. Don't feel panicked, I wasn't expecting anything because I stopped

believing in finding my happy ending years ago, But I look forward to others finding theirs so do me a favor and be happy, I'll smile as long as you're smiling. We'll probably meet

again someday and hopefully, I'll be over you. But if my brain decides to play the soothing tone of your voice while I lay in bed, or my mind automatically displays your gentle smile

when I'm upset. I guess I'm screwed and I'll try not to make a fool of myself through a simple hello but I probably will.

Until we meet again,  
A fool in love named Daniel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was more focused on this over the teaser for my other damn story xD. Don't worry, now that my love life is out of the way we can deal with the other story now. (For anyone who has been following the other story.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228793/chapters/25091919 <\--------- My other fic (Promoting it shamelessly lmao)


End file.
